Returning home
by Rich and Famous
Summary: Continues the LOTR. Brings Sams daughter into the story. Please RR, but be nice! It's my first try at writing!
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place a long way back in time, so far back in fact, that people don't remember it as history at all; it is remembered simply as legend. There are so many stories to tell that have been forgotten, but I'm going to focus on one particular story. It is the story of Ellinor Gamgee the Hobbit, and her "uncle" Frodo Baggins.  
  
Ellinor's father, Sam, had often told her stories of his adventures with an old friend of his; Mister Frodo Baggins. But that's all she thought that they were, stories. However she loved to hear them and often asked for them to be told. They were full of excitement, death, greed, and bravery.  
  
There were lots of noble men who sacrificed all they owned for what they believed in. Often there were terrible things, things like orcs, giant spiders, Urak Hai, evil men, and Ring Wraiths (also called Nazgul, or Black riders). When these characters came into the story it was always exciting!  
  
It was the night of Ellinor's 15th birthday and she sat by the fire in the Living room of their home, Bag End. Bag End had been owned by Frodo before her Mother and Father had moved in. He had left it in Sam's care until the day that he would come back from his own adventure. Personally Ellinor thought that he would never come back. She was basking in the warmth listening to her father telling the story about the time that Sam, Frodo, and their companions: Merry and Pippin, had been ambushed by the Nazgul on Weather Top. He was coming to her favorite part (the part where they were sword fighting with the Black riders) when there came a knock on their door. "I'll get it!" said Ellinor springing to her feet. She loved when people came to call, and she always liked to see who it was first. She hurried through the many passages of their home to the door. When she opened their round, green door her eyes met those of a hobbit she didn't know. He was about 3' 4", with a hobbit's traditional brown curly hair. He also had the most crystal blue eyes that she had ever seen. "Hello," he said, "you must be Ellinor Gamgee!". "Why, yes I am." she replied astonished that he knew her name. "Yes, I thought so. But, last time I saw you, you were only this tall!" said the hobbit holding his hand about 4" off the ground, still smiling. "Who's there Ellie?" said her mother, Rosie, as she rounded the corner. "Hello Rosie!"called the hobbit in a very excited voice. "It's wonderful to see you! Is Sam at home"? "Frodo! I can't believe you're back! Come on, Sam's in the Living room. He'll be so happy to see you!" said Rosie, equally excited. "Can this be?" thought Ellinor. "Can this really be the same Frodo that my Father always refers to with the tone of awe? He can't be. He looks so ordinary! Not at all the figure of a hero!" As she walked into the Living room to join the others she tried to picture this small, plain hobbit performing all the marvelous deeds. No matter how she tried, however, she couldn't replace the image of the tall, muscular, handsome, witty, heroic looking figure from her imagination. "Maybe this isn't the same Frodo at all!" she thought, "Maybe he's just an old friend of the family." But even her disappointment at seeing her hero as a normal person couldn't make her believe that he was just an old friend of the family. As she turned into the fire-lit room and saw all of the adults talking about Frodo's voyage across the sea with the elves, all doubt in her mind vanished. Now all that was left was to put this man's face into all of her dad's adventure stories. 


	2. The start of a new adventure

Sorry people. This story looks a lot better on Microsoft Word than here, but when you come to a particularly large space between paragraphs, it means that your switching back to the actual journey, or back to present time. By the way.. PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU READ THIS!!!  
  
"Well, imagine that!" said Sam, "Ellie, come here. Mr. Frodo is telling us about his goings on the last fifteen years, and I'm sure you'd like to hear about it as much as I do. Come, come, sit down!". Her father laid out another blanket in front of the fire for her to sit on and motioned for her to sit on it. She went over and sat down rather perplexed at her fathers change. He never talked like this. He almost sounded like a little child instead of the sober, calm hobbit he usually was.  
  
"Well," said Frodo, "It hasn't been all that exciting. Not like last time. This trip was more like a vacation than an adventure."  
  
"You actually mean that all those stories dad told me about his adventures are true!?" said Ellinor in disbelief. "I thought they were just made up!"  
  
"Well," Frodo said with a grin, "your father has undoubtedly made me the hero, and has probably exaggerated parts involving me quite a bit, but yes, the stories are true."  
  
"Of course they're true!" said Sam in an offended tone. "I can't believe you'd suggest that I would exaggerate. I only added the tiniest bit!" He added trying to sound offended that Frodo would say that. "Now," he said, "tell all about it starting where I left you at the dock."  
  
"Oh, alright" said Frodo as he immediately put on his best story telling voice. "Well, Bilbo found an absolutely beautiful ship. It was, of course, made by the elves that were to cross the ocean. The mast was made of solid oak, and the helm was made of the most beautiful..."  
  
As Ellinor listened to the sound of this small hobbit talking about the ship, and about his voyage across the ocean to a land far away, she noticed a look that came into his eyes that was not common among most hobbits. It was the look of someone who has been places, and has done  
  
things that belonged in only the most exciting of tales. He wore the look of an adventurer!  
  
"Sounds perfect Mr. Frodo!". Sam's voice startled Ellie back into her normal state with a rush. "Oh yes, perfect!" she agreed, even though she really hadn't been paying attention to a word Frodo had been saying. "Please, go on!" she encouraged.  
  
"Well," he continued "after the ship docked the elves gave me my things, their blessings and good wishes, and provisions to last me a very long time. They gave me plenty of the elvish waybread, some dried meat, and some fruits native to only that land. Then they sent me on my way.  
  
"Well, I had plenty of money left from dear Uncle Bilbo, and provisions to last me for months so I decided to go exploring with my other companions: Bilbo, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Legolas..."  
  
"Well my friends, which way shall we go?" asked Frodo excitedly. "We have all the time we could ask for to explore this beautiful country!"  
  
"I suppose," said Bilbo in an educated sounding tone, "we could always ask the elves living nearby to tell us which way it is to the nearest danger! That way, we'll have something to do other than wander around looking for nothing in particular."  
  
"Well that doesn't sound at all like the Bilbo I knew nearly 50 years ago!" said Gandalf with a sly smile. "But that does seem the best plan for the moment, unless of course anyone else has a better idea."  
  
"I'm not sure I want to go looking for an adventure. I'd really just rather explore and take a vacation from danger. I vote that we map out this land and take things as they come" suggested Frodo.  
  
Everyone, even Bilbo with some reluctance, agreed that this sounded like a fine enough idea. They decided though, that they'd all like to stay in the town by the sea for a few weeks to simply relax and enjoy the peacefulness that was so abundant here.  
  
There isn't much to tell about those few weeks that they stayed at the inn. They just took long walks in the hills, sat by the sea, and enjoyed themselves for a while.  
  
One morning as Frodo walked down the stairs of the inn, into the commons room, the innkeeper notified him that there were two hobbits waiting for him at the bar. There waiting for him, much to his surprise, sat his old friends Merridoc Brandybuck (known as Merry), and Perrigrin Took (known as Pippen, or Pip). "Well, hello! What's this? What are you doing here?" said Frodo in surprise.  
  
"Hello Frodo." said Pippen. "We've got something that we need to talk about".  
  
Something about the tone in Pippen's voice worried Frodo. It wasn't like the jolly Pippen he knew to sound so serious and downcast.  
  
"What is it? What's the matter?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Let's go someplace quiet where we can talk in peace." said Merry. So Frodo led them up to his room and set up a bunch of chairs.  
  
"Where are Gandalf, Bilbo, and Legolas?" asked Pippen. "It would be better if we could tell them too". So Frodo went and got the others. They were equally surprised at seeing the two hobbits sitting there.  
  
"Alright then," said the Wizard in an impatient voice. "let's hear what you've come all this way to tell us".  
  
"Well actually," began Pippen, "we didn't have anything in particular to tell you before we got on our ship. We actually just wanted to come join you."  
  
"What's so important happened on the ship coming over" continued Merry.  
  
"Stop with the contradiction and get on with it then!" said Gandalf getting more and more impatient by the moment.  
  
"Alright," Pippen started again, "well we got passage on a beautiful ship coming over with some of the last elves in Middle Earth. On the first day of our voyage Merry and I were down in the kitchen eating eleventies when we heard a sneezing sound from beneath us. There wasn't supposed to be anything under there but supplies, so we got real quiet and listened. We heard voices, so we got close to the floor to hear better. We heard someone say that as soon as it was dark they could all come out and take over the ship. Then we heard another voice complaining about how cramped and stuffy it was down there. 'Well,' said the first voice 'if you want to go out there in broad daylight to get yourself killed, be my guest'. The second voice grumbled a little and then went quiet. We didn't know exactly what was down there, but we knew that they were definite trouble, so we went to tell the captain".  
  
"Thank the heavens above he took immediate action, or things would have been a lot worse" Merry added.  
  
"Yes"-continued Pippen. "Well, he sent all of the women and children away on the life boats, so they would all get away. He armed all the men left on board with bows, arrows, knives, and swords. We all crowded around the door that the goblins would have to use. We sat there with weapons ready for a few hours after sundown waiting for them to come up", "Finally we heard the door creaking as the goblins started coming up" Merry went on. "We all drew our bows and waited, hardly breathing. We were all reasonably well hidden and protected so we waited for more goblins to come up. When there was about fifteen or sixteen standing in the kitchen, the captain gave the signal, and all of the goblins fell dead. We had all fired at them without planning ahead. Now thirty people had used an arrow, when we had only needed half that many to fire".  
  
Pippen took over again. "The goblins had planned ahead however. They were ready for an ambush. They had heard Merry and I running up the stairs after we had heard them talking. They planned on us not being very organized, so they kept sending up fifteen or so goblins; and every time they did that, we'd all shoot.  
  
"Sometimes someone had to shoot more than once because one of the goblins had been missed. Often when that happened the goblin would kill someone before he could be killed.  
  
"Before long, everyone ran out of arrows, and we had to use swords. By that time the goblins were just swarming out of the hole without any order". Pippen paused for a moment. "Merry and I soon decided that this battle was lost, so we hid in the vegetable bin. "Within minutes the goblins had taken everyone prisoner. They were bound, and taken to be kept in the prison cells of their own ship.  
  
"The goblins searched all of the kitchen for things that they could eat. When their search was through they had all of the meat and the bread. They took all of it upstairs to the captains room, which was to be their headquarters."  
  
"Wait! There's something I don't understand" interrupted Ellinor.  
  
"Shhh! Don't interrupt!" broke in Sam. "It's very impolite to talk in the middle of a story!"  
  
"It's quite alright Sam. I really don't mind. What's your question Ellie?"  
  
"Well," she went on, "if the goblins searched the whole kitchen, then why didn't they find Pippen and Merry?"  
  
"That" said Frodo, "is a very good question. You see, goblins hate vegetables, almost like we hate maggot-infested meat. So when they opened up the vegetable bin to see what it was, they shut it in a hurry because of the smell. Pippen and Merry were very lucky that they chose vegetables to hide in. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Oh!" said Ellie. "Now I get it. You can go on now".  
  
"Ahem," Frodo cleared his throat and continued.  
  
"Merry and I had to stay hidden in that wretched vegetable bin for the entire voyage. There was nothing to eat but vegetables. I never want to see another turnip as long as I live!" Pippen ended.  
  
Merry took over, "The boat docked just last night, the goblins snuck out of the boat taking with them all the crew that hadn't died. A man outside told me this morning that about 50 horses and ponies were stolen last night. Of course I'm assuming that the goblins took them."  
  
"Then there isn't a moment to lose!" exclaimed Legolas jumping to his feet. "Let us gather all that will join us. Let us ride out, let us exterminate these foul goblins and save those who have been captured by them".  
  
"That is easier said than done" replied Gandalf. "There are supplies to be gathered, horses to be found, and we are too few to take on an army of that magnitude. We must find all those willing to go with us. This will take days to organize and prepare. We must think ahead, or we won't be any better off then those captives when we get there."  
  
"Then let us start preparations now! Let us send the word through the village that we intend to rescue those poor souls from the evil hands by which they have been captured. Let us make ready to depart!" Legolas shouted.  
  
For a short while, the company sat and talked over all that they had heard. They decided that this was exactly the kind of adventure that they were looking for. After that they discussed all that had to be done to ensure the missions success. Before the hour was out, they were gathering villager and horses, buying supplies, and preparing to set off.  
  
And so starts the adventure of Frodo Baggins and his company of friends. 


End file.
